


Wedding Day

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [12]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Connie is getting married to some other guy and M'att is going to do something about it.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> M'gann - M'att
> 
> Connor - Connie
> 
> *Adam Miller - OC*

M'att P.O.V.

I couldn't belive this was happening! I wanted to stop all of that but I couldn't...

Right then, I was wainting for Connie,as well as the rest of the guests,q to come in and walk to the altar...to get married...with someone else...

I looked in front of me to meet Adam's eyes. He smirked at me in satisfaction. Then, I looked down. That guy was full of money and full of himself. Maybe he was rich and handsome but he only cared about himself. He always broke Connie's heart but she always forgot him! I didn't understand why. He don't deserve her but he is still there, waiting for her to come in her white dress and to become his wife...not mine...

I sighed as the doors opened and she walked in. She was more beautiful than even. As she walked, her eyes locked with hers for a secomd and then, I turned away.

I couldn't looked in her eyes. Not when she continued to walk to Adam.

They held their hands and smile at each other.

Tears flowed out of my eyes slowly and it hurted so bad.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dearest friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Connie Kent and Adam Miller in the eternal bonds of marriage." The officiant began.

"Adam, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the officiant asked.

"I do." Adam said.

"And, do you, Connie Kent, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the officiant repeated.

"I...do..." Connie hesitated for a moment.

"By the power invested in me b-"

"STOP!" I said

Everyone turned to me with a confused or shocked expersions on their faces beside Adam's parents who looked angry.

"Connie please don't do it to me. Don't marry with this guy. He doesn't deserve you!" I said.

"But do you deserve her?" Adam potested.

"Well...I..." I tried to find something to say back but Adam was right. I don't.

"Yes, he does!" Connie said.

"What?" Adam yalled and I whispered at the same time.

"I deserve me and I'm so happy that he stoped all of this 'cuz M'att is the one that I love." Connie said and she ran to me and hugged me.

"Are you crazy? How can you choose him when you can have this?!" Adam yelled and poinyed at thimself.

"I don't think I am losing much. Who needs money when I have him?" Connir asked. Then she kissed me as shr never kissed me before.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered in my ear. I picked her up and ran away with her.


End file.
